


Stand by You

by YuukaDarlington



Category: hypmic, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukaDarlington/pseuds/YuukaDarlington
Summary: "Hujan turun, menghantarkan dinginnya udara diiringi dengan berbagai kenangan masa lalu di dalamnya."Ini tentang kisahku bersama rekan sekaligus teman masa kecil yang meski menyebalkan, ia masih sangat kusayangi. Izanami Hifumi((Doppo POV))





	Stand by You

(( **a/n** : _italic_ = flash-back))

.  
.  
.  
.

#   #   #

Jarum waktu seolah tak tahu diri, bergerak dengan egois, dengan seenaknya menggeser sang mentari menuju ke peristirahatannya.

Jeda beberapa detik, gantian alam yang kini dengan angkuh menunjukkan kuasanya. Angin dingin perlahan berhembus, membawa gumpalan awan nimbostratus menutupi cerahnya langit yang bertahan sejak siang tadi.

Air hujan menetes perlahan, berdatangan membasahi permukaan bumi. Angin yang menemaninya menambah rasa dingin yang menusuk kulit, menambah perasaan malas dalam benak siapapun untuk melangkah keluar kediaman.

Kilau lampu jalan perlahan mulai menerangi tiap sudut kota, sedikit samar akibat terhalangi oleh butir air yang kian bertambah deras.

Di tengah kegelapan yang mulai menyerang, bertemani dentum aspal yang terserang air hujan, ingatanku terbawa kembali menuju ke sebuah kutipan dari salah satu acara tv yang sempat menggelitik telingaku

"Hujan turun, menghantarkan dinginnya udara diiringi dengan berbagai kenangan masa lalu di dalamnya."

Begitu kira-kira bunyinya.

Awalnya aku hanya sekedar menyukai kalimat fiktif itu, namun lama-kelamaan kurasa ada benarnya juga.

Tidak, tidak. Yang kumaksud bukanlah kenangan tentang wanita-- apalagi pacar. Oh ayolah, siapa juga yang tertarik pada budak korporat sepertiku? Hahaha.

Ini tentangku, dan tentang rekan setim sekaligus teman masa kecilku yang sampai saat ini masih sangat ku sayangi,

Izanami Hifumi.

*   *   *

_Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya. Cakrawala maya nampak seperti sedang murka. Suasana jalanan kota yang kacau semakin diramaikan dengan suara petir yang bersahutan di atas dunia._

_Aku yang baru saja keluar dari bus langsung saja disambut dengan angin dingin yang cukup kencang. Kurapatkan jas hitam yang sama sekali tidak menghangatkan tubuh, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dengan tergesa, takut hujan akan menyerang sebelum aku sampai nanti._

_Beruntung, dalam lima belas menit kemudian, kakiku berhasil berpijak di salah satu gedung apartemen yang bisa dibilang cukup tinggi. Aku berhenti, mengatur napas sembari membenahi penampilan yang sedikit berantakan. Aroma petrichor perlahan mulai menyapa hidung. Kulirik ke belakang, ternyata hujan mulai turun._

_Sebuah keberuntungan, kurasa._

_Aku pun memasuki lift. Suasana sepi yang sedikit janggal benar-benar berbeda dari hari biasanya._

_'Apa mungkin yang lainnya masih sibuk ya?' tanyaku dalam batin._

_Ting!_

_Suara lift membuyarkan lamunanku. Dengan langkah lelah aku berjalan keluar. Lagi. Suasana sepi kembali menyapa. Kalau boleh aku jujur, ini mulai sedikit membuatku terganggu sebenarnya._

_Decitan engsel terdengar saat aku membuka pintu salah satu ruangan yang kutinggali bersama rekanku, Hifumi._

_"Aku pulang...,"_

_Keadaan ruangan yang gelap gulita menyambut._

_"Hifumi?"_

_Menghela napas kecil, aku meraba sudut tembok, mencari tombol lampu disana._

_Aku merutuki kebodohanku sendiri. Seharusnya aku ingat kalau Hifumi pasti sudah berangkat kerja sekarang._

_Langkah ringan kembali membawa ragaku berpindah, kali ini menuju ke ruang tengah yang juga masih gelap gulita. Dan entah sadar atau tidak... telingaku menangkap suara aneh namun tidak asing._

_"Hiks..."_

_Suara isakan itu kembali terdengar._

_"Hifumi...?" panggilku lagi. Agak ragu sebenarnya, mengingat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, seharusnya rekan Host-ku itu sedang bekerja sekarang._

_BLARR!!_

_Suara petir yang cukup keras disertai kilat cahaya yang sempat singgah barusan membuat sepasang ceruleanku membulat sempurna ketika menangkap sosok di sudut ruangan._

_"Hifumi..? Hifumi!"_

_"Doppo...?"_

_Persetan dengan tombol lampu. Suara lirihnya sudah cukup untuk membuatku percaya kalau dia ada disana._

_Tas kerja kulempar ke sembarang arah. Dengan cepat kakiku menuju ke arah sosok yang meringkuk dalam kegelapan itu._

_"Hifumi! Ada apa?!" tanyaku khawatir. Kegelapan malam membuat visiku terbatas, namun bisa kurasakan dengan jelas ketakutan yang menyelimuti dirinya._

_"D-dia datang...," jawabnya gemetaran. Aku hanya bisa mengangkat salah satu alis, bingung._

_"Dia? Siap--"_

_BLARR!!_

_Suara petir kembali menginterupsi dan kembali memberi bantuan pada penglihatanku._

_Dan saat ku sadari, lengan kiri Hifumi... mengeluarkan cairan merah segar,_

_Darah._

_Mataku menatap lantai, dimana ada secarik kertas dengan sebuah pisau bernoda darah disana._

_"Dia datang, Doppo... Wanita itu, ingin membunuhku..!! Tolong... Aku takut... D-Doppo...,"_

_Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa lagi. Lidahku mendadak kelu. Sekujur ragaku mendadak menjadi dingin, sedingin deru angin yang dibawa hujan diluar tadi._

_Satu hal yang masih bisa ku syukuri adalah tubuhku yang masih dapat bergerak teratur, mengikuti segala perintah dari otakku._

_Perlahan kutarik Hifumi yang masih gemetaran ke dalam pelukan yang -semoga saja- cukup hangat. Beberapa kali isakan masih kabur dari bibirnya, membuatku tidak bisa menahan rasa kesal yang mulai menyerang dalam benak._

_Seandainya hari ini aku bekerja dengan benar,_

_Seandainya aku pulang lebih cepat,_

_Seandainya... aku ada saat 'wanita' yang dimaksud tadi menyerang Hifumi,_

_Seandainya... waktu bisa ku putar kembali._

_Kueratkan pelukan seraya salah satu tanganku mengelus surai pirangnya yang sedikit berantakan._

_Tangan Hifumi kurasakan mulai bergerak, membalas pelukan dengan melingkari tubuhku yang masih berbalut pakaian kerja._

_Dentum air hujan perlahan memudar suaranya. Gelap malam perlahan tersingkirkan oleh cahaya rembulan yang mengintip dari balik awan. Memaksa masuk ke dalam ruangan, menerobos celah kecil tirai jendela._

_Seiring suasana yang mulai tenang, jalan waktu terasa sedikit melambat. Kurasakan nafas kawanku sudah mulai terdengar beraturan, namun ia tidak bersuara._

_"Hifu--- huwaa! Oi!!"_

_Bruk!_

*   *   *

"Doppo!!"

Seruan cempreng menembus telinga. Sebuah tamparan kecil di pipi membuyarkan segala lamunan masa lalu dalam kepalaku tadi.

Eh, ' _tadi_ '...?

Sepasang cerulean menatap sekitar. Sedikit terhalang oleh keberadaan tubuh yang menindih di atas, namun cukup untuk menyadari kalau aku berada di apartemenku sekarang.

"Mou~ Doppo kenapa, sih?! Sejak pulang tadi melamun terus, panggilanku juga tidak dijawab! Doppo kenapaaaa????"

Suara rengekan beserta jemari yang dengan nakal menarik kedua pipiku layaknya sebuah plastisin seketika membuat seluruh urat kesadaranku tersambung kembali.

"H-Hifumi! Sakit tau!!"

Benar juga. Yang tadi itu hanya kenangan masa lalu, yang mungkin sempat terbawa oleh deru hujan yang masih bersisa di luar sana.

"Doppo mengabaikanku! Jadi ini hukuman!!!"

"Hentikan, Hifumi! Menyingkirlah, kau berat," ujarku, yang dibalas lawan bicaraku dengan wajah sebal.

Hifumi sama sekali belum beranjak. Seolah nyaman menggunakanku sebagai bantalan tidur di bawah tubuhnya. Manik sewarna emasnya mengunci tatap dengan obsidian biru milikku. Dan entah kenapa... mendadak membuatku gugup.

"A-apa?" tanyaku yang tidak berbuah respon verbal, melainkan berbuah satu pelukan hangat dari teman masa kecilku itu.

"H-Hifumi...?"

"Tidak apa, Doppo. Aku akan selalu di sisimu. Jangan khawatir!" Cengiran lebar khas menghiasi wajahnya.

Aku tercengang.

'Sejak kapan aku berteman dengan seorang esper?!' batinku.

"A-apa maksudmu, huh?"

"Doppo pasti mikirin aku 'kan sampai melamun gitu~?"

Semu merah jambu menyapa pipiku.

Dia benar. Aku memang memikirkannya.

Memikirkan cara melindunginya.

Namun pada kenyataan, dialah yang selalu melindungiku.

Melindungiku... yang selalu payah dalam segala hal ini.

"Ahh, sudahlah. Aku mau mandi!"

"Aku juga mau mandi~"

"Yasudah, kau duluan---"

"Mau mandi bareng Doppo~!!"


End file.
